


The Lights We Chase

by crabmoss



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Found Family, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Graves is a loner killjoy with a bad taste in his mouth about joining another crew, but can the Fab Four convince him otherwise?
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Lights We Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of the zone five quarantine fun fair, prompt gangs. Hope you enjoy!

Graves didn’t consider himself a killjoy with a gang, he didn’t fit in with the zones and he was pretty sure he never would, especially now that he had no one left of his original crew- or family. He liked to use a sword instead of a ray gun, and he liked having his hair his natural color, in homage to his late brother. 

His sword came in handy when fighting, and he’d learned how to deflect ray gun blasts with it. It was all he had, besides his black jacket.

He wandered the desert often, looking for a place to stay for a few nights and some action, if he could get it. A life that didn’t change didn’t seem very fun to him, it just wasn’t his kind of thing. And maybe, just maybe, there was an underlying feeling holding him back.

His run-in with a particularly well known gang may have been one to change his mind.

The Fab Four were loud and fast and bright and everything that Graves wasn’t, could never be. He envied their sense of family. They acted like brothers whose mom said could go and play and didn’t have to come back until the street lights turned on.

Graves realized it wasn’t that he didn’t want to run with a crew.  _ He did _ . But…. but his brother. He promised him he’d never be in a crew without him and now…. and now it was all Graves’ fault he was gone. So now he didn’t wanna run with a crew, simple as that.

But the Fab Four seemed so friendly, maybe if he just talked to one of them? Oh Witch oh Destroya they were approaching him. He was staring.  _ Oh no _ . 

The one with bright red hair, fuck if Graves knew his actual name, approached him with a curious air about him. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Graves nodded. His eyes were still wide and he knew this was creepy as hell but he just couldn’t stop.

“Are ya sure?” He asked again. “You don’t look okay.” Way to be blunt about it, stranger.

Graves didn’t answer the redhead’s question and instead nervously stuck out his hand. God, he was never like this what was wrong? “I’m Graves.” He introduced himself.

The redhead smiled. “Party Poison.” He shook Graves’ hand despite it not being a common greeting in the zones, and called over the rest of his crew. Why was he doing that? Graves was freaked out at meeting one of the Fab Four, but all of them? He had to keep his cool and not blow it. “This is the Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star.” He introduced the rest of his crew, who Graves was already intimidated by. Party Poison kept talking to Graves after his introduction. “What’re ya doin’ out here? And without a gun. Ya need a crew?”

Graves comprehended his last question and nodded. Wait, he was saying yes to needing a crew and the question was coming from  _ Party Poison _ . Not quite how Graves thought his morning would go.

“Ah, why didn’t ya just say so?” Party Poison grabbed Graves’ hand and took him to the crew’s car, a decorated trans am. “I know just the place for you!” Party Poison barely even knew him for two minutes how in the world could he know what crew would be good for him? Graves didn’t question as he was squished against the door by everyone else piling in the back. Jet Star had claimed shotgun since he was tallest, and Party Poison drove, which meant Graves was stuck in the backseat with the Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul.

During the trip Party Poison and Jet Star talked endlessly about some meaningless topic Graves had no interest in listening to. The Kobra Kid kept shooting him looks, and Graves got tired of it after a while. “What?” He asked the Kobra Kid right when he was looking at him.

“Oh, uh,” The Kobra Kid didn’t think he was going to get caught, based on his blush. “Don’t I know you?”

Graves shook his head. “Probably my uh, my brother.” He looked down in his lap during the admittance.

“What was his name?” Kobra asked softly, Graves knew the melancholy in his voice was obvious.

“He went by Maus, usually.”

Kobra nodded. “He was a drag racer, one of my good friends.”

“He was?” Graves didn’t know Maus knew  _ the _ Kobra Kid. He rarely ever talked about his crash track friends.

“Yeah, he and I would compare our placings, since I race the circuit.”

Graves didn’t know that either, how in the world did he know so little about his brother? He thought they told each other everything, but it seemed like they didn’t. Graves didn’t have a response for the Kobra Kid this time, all he could do was put his head in his hands and try not to sob. He wanted Maus back, he shouldn’t be talking about him now, it was too soon to do that. He didn’t wanna cry in front of the Fab Four! They were his idols and he was in their car! Oh, what a predicament he was in.

Graves didn’t even realize the car had stopped until he lowered his hands to see every member of the Fab Four staring at him.

Jet Star spoke this time, and repeated a question Party Poison had asked earlier. “Are you okay?”

Graves shook his head.

The Kobra Kid answered for him. “His brother died recently.”

Graves was met with nothing but sympathetic faces and various hand holds and awkward shoulder pats. They really just met him and already cared for him. Maybe having a crew wouldn’t be that bad, actually. But he couldn’t run with the Fab Four, he wanted to find his own.

Party Poison restarted the car once they’d all comforted Graves for a little while, and drove off towards a strange building. He introduced it as the Nest and went on about some long history of it, but Graves took away that he could meet a new crew here. Even without Maus.

Each member of the Fab Four gave him a big hug before wishing him good luck, and Graves had to get in a special thank you to the Kobra Kid. Who gave him something just as special in return.

Graves tied the purple bandana Kobra gave him- which allegedly belonged to Maus- around his arm. In the desert it was a symbol of remembrance for a loved one. He was going to keep mourning for as long as possible, but now he had something to help him with it, and a new family to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like Graves! This is certainly not the last you’ll be seeing of him.


End file.
